Who Goes First
by Shadow-x-Play
Summary: What If...SoraxRiku. A side line of 'Hollow Bastion High.' A Friday afternoon and Riku ends up staying the night at Sora's. After discovering his 'Twister' bed sheets, mishcief and havoc are soon to follow. Contains yaoi: Don't like it - don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

After another blustery day at Hollow Bastion High, the two best friends of Year 10 head out the main gates on a sunset-tinted Friday afternoon

After another blustery day at Hollow Bastion High, the two best friends of Year 10 head out the main gates on a sunset-tinted Friday afternoon. The taller of the two swishes his silver hair over his shoulder as the teasing winds continue to sweep it in front of his face and misplace his vision. Whilst this miniscule war was going on between Riku and his hair, the smaller of the two aimlessly wandered behind him in that shorter, positive way that he always does.

"So, it's Friday!" Cheers Sora, bouncing up and down, causing his nutty brown spikes to sway gently upon as his head as his older friend throws a glance down at him.

"…Your point being?"

Only met with a shrug, it made it the last phrase to pass their lips before they left the school gates for the long awaited weekend. Heading down the cobbled roadside together, the silence being disturbed by a faint hum from the shorter of the two, they end up reaching said short boy's house first. Coming to a halt on the end of his garden, Riku shields his eyes from the setting sun placed behind the house and smiles.

"Got any plans for the weekend?" Ventures the silver haired teen as he replaces his bag's shoulder strap firmly onto his broad shoulders and smirks as his friend just shrugs in a rather dazed fashion.

"Nope, not one." Scratching the back of his head rather sheepishly, Sora sees Riku just roll his eyes as a brief laugh escapes past his lips.

"Well, my parents are in all weekend…so I don't want to be…"

"Oh, wanna stay at mine then?" Joining that request came a cheeky grin, which obviously meant mischief was to be involved with that evening. Even so, the taller of the two once again curved his lips into a tell-tale smirk and flicked his silvery locks over his shoulder.

"I'll get my things."

The rest of the lazy evening was spent in Sora's front lounge; the two of them sat either ends of the sofa with their legs meeting in the middle and their feet flat against the others. Whilst they pushed as hard as they could against one another to win in this ultimate battle of strength, Sora's older brother Cloud just sat on the lone leather seat on the other side of the room, watching in the most unbelievable boredom as his dark haired friend Zack bet him 1000 Munny that Sora would kick Riku off the sofa first. It seems Zack is the dumb blonde between him and Cloud, oddly. Not bad for the actual blonde though, as he was now 1000 Munny richer.

Before they know it, the stars had woken up and dragged the moon along with them as the sun was sleeping peacefully beneath the horizon. Now in their bed clothing, which for Sora was a _'Transformers' _top and shorts, and for Riku was just a pair of ankle length, grey and baggy draw-string trousers.

"Which room are we sleeping in, 'cause your room's tiny Sora…" States Riku, leaning against the wall besides the upstairs bathroom, whilst his younger friend was inside brushing his teeth furiously and causing too much tooth paste froth to be understood.

"We ca say in da pare oom!" That was all that Riku could make out. Loosely translated into actual English from tooth paste lingo was: 'We can stay in the spare room!'

"If you say so," Walking across the wooden panelled landing, Riku enters the spare bedroom located at the back of the house and directly above their garage, recently a new extension when Sora's parents thought they were pregnant again but mistaken – a blessing in Cloud's case, as Sora was definitely more than enough when it comes to baby brothers. Stepping inside, pimples appear along his bare arms and chest as the frosty air takes its grasp around him. "Jeeze Sora! It's freezing in here!"

"Urn da eatin un Kuuu!" Once again, this translated to: 'Turn the heating on Rikuuu.'

"…There is none." Sighing and rolling his eyes he leans over to flick the switch of the bedside lamp on, before glancing down at the bed sheets and just blinking. The brunette half dancing, half flossing in the bathroom grins into Riku's reflection in the mirror as said silver haired teen appears behind him.

"What?" Ventures Sora, English now his proper language.

"…Do you have _Twister_ bed sheets?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah!!" Laughs the brunette as he skids along the wooden flooring and diving head first onto the king-size bed in the spare room, covered in a bed sheet closely resembling that of the well known _Twister_ mat.

"Since when did you have that?"

"Cloud got it for Christmas from Santa, but he had a rather traumatic _Twister_ incident when he was a kid and we put it in here instead."

Even though the traumatic incident of his brother's was intriguing, Riku was left to wonder whether the mystery of Santa still lay dormant in that furry head of his. Dismissing the thought he closes the door behind them and climbs under the sheets as his brown haired friend shuffles over to the opposite side of the bed, pouting slightly.

"What?" Smirks the older of the two, folding his arms behind his head as he rolls his eyes playfully at the younger boy's pout, only made more immature as _Optimus Prime _was giving him an almighty 'thumbs up' on his t-shirt.

"I wanna play!"

"…Play?"

"_Twister_!" Laughs the brunette as he bounces up and down on the springy mattress.

"Sorry _Optimus_ – I'm tired from all that foot wrestling."

"C'mon Riku you lazy ass!"

"Hey! I'm not that lazy…"

"In P.E today you couldn't even be bothered throwing the javelin – you just dropped it and blamed it on Hayner!" Laughs the brunette as his silver haired friend nods and smirks.

"It was his fault; he almost took my eye out when he tried to throw it…"

"…Please Riku?"

That intense pouting, and blissfully big and watery blue eyes swayed Riku's decision for physical activity this time of day – but that monkey like smirk hidden behind Sora's current expression was too much to keep hidden.

"…Have it your way then."

"Woo!" Laughing at his young friend's cheer and greeted by a sudden dive/hug on top of him, Riku brings himself up onto his knees once Sora has unlatched his hands from around said teen's neck.

"Ok, who goes first?"


	2. Chapter 2

Within the short space of just 3 minutes, Sora and Riku are busy placing their hands on red and fumbling to fit their toes on blue as the other reaches to spin the spinner

Within the short space of just 3 minutes, Sora and Riku are busy placing their hands on red and fumbling to fit their toes on blue as the other reaches to spin the spinner.

"What…now?" Creaks Sora, supporting himself on all fours and keeping low to the bed sheets as Riku is busy holding himself on top of his younger friend but at a slightly different angle.

"Put your left leg on red," Smirks the silver haired teen, seeing the thin frame of his friend begin to shake with exhaustion,

"On red?! But that's beside my hands!"

"You gotta stretch!" He laughs, as the brunette slowly shifts his left foot up besides his hands placed on the red circles. After all that, he then reached over to turn the spinner and allocate Riku to his next target.

"Right foot green!"

Chuckling to himself, he only shuffles his leg one space along to get where he needs to and leaving Sora in complete agony.

"No fair!! You're cheating!"

"How am I cheating?! I'm trying to hard not to squash you right now that I'm too occupied to cheat…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Laughs the brunette as he attempts to twist his head to catch a glimpse of his friend, but only ends up losing that last speck of balance and topples head first off the end of the bed. His legs go flying up as he catapults onto the floor, and causes poor Riku to become entangled and plummet down onto his younger friend.

Pulling each other's bodies out of the collapsed mess between them, Sora grits his teeth, curling his toes as he clutches his head in pain – having smacked it rather brutally against the floor.

"Sora…you ok?" Blinks Riku, leaning in and pulling his friend's hand away from the sore, red mark on his forehead, "ouch, that's gotta hurt…"

As he only receives a nod in return, the silver haired teen sighs and scoops the brunette into his arms as best he can, turning to place him onto the double bed but catches his toes on the spinner laying innocently on the floor and he collapses onto the bed. Holding his arms straight out in front he drops Sora down on the mattress and fumbles to try and stop himself landing over his friend - but fails miserably.

His hands press down against Sora's chest as his feet are swept from the floor in the tumble, his hair whipping back over his shoulder and in a split second – his lips come into contact with Sora's. Blinking at one another, they stare in their silent stance before slowly breaking away as the older of the two begins to clear his throat.

"Um, Sora…listen, I - mmmph!" His eyes shoot open in shock as the brunette latches both arms around his unsuspecting frame and pull him down fully on top of him into another kiss. Holding himself up on his hands, either side of Sora on the bed, he watches as his younger friend pushes his lips against his own, those tanned cheeks of his in a flurry of red as his eyes remain closed.

Breaking for air and a slight giggle, the spiky haired teen flops down onto the bouncy mattress and avoids eye contact from sheer embarrassment. His older friend, on the other hand, remains supporting himself on his bare arms as a smirk slowly plays itself along his lips.

"Sora…what was that?"

"…Nothing," He giggles rather innocently, even though that mask of innocence was now becoming blurred with trickery as his eyes latch back onto Riku's face for a mere second, before bouncing back off again.

"You kissed me," Smirks the older of the two, unintentionally lowering his voice and sending a few surprising shivers down the brunette's spine.

"No I didn't – you kissed me," Sticking out his tongue in playful defence, he didn't expect he'd find Riku's teeth soon nipping it gently.

"Uh!! Riku!" He laughs; throwing a hand over his mouth as the older teen merely smirks and pins down the hand formerly covering his lips. Leaning downwards and lowering his body at the same time, Riku pushes his lips against his friend's. Feeling the younger boy smile within the kiss and reciprocate the action – the silver haired teen runs his free hand down Sora's arm laying limp besides him, curling his fingers beneath his baggy t-shirt and dragging it off to unveil his chest.

A muffled moan slips out from between their entangled lips as the brunette glances down to see his clothes being completely removed, that flush of red swirling in his cheeks again as he rushes to cover himself up with the bed sheets, only feeling a hand gently caressing his cheek.

"Don't be shy now…you started it," Smirks Riku, as a slight grin flickers over Sora's face, able now to meet his older friend's eye contact.

"So…who goes first?"

"Sora, just lie back…I'll take the first turn," He smirks as the brunette once again blushes and flops his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes and nibbling at his bottom lip as he feels his friend's lips skim down his chest. Feeling the long strands of silver hair gliding over his sensitive skin sends shivers curving throughout every nerve ending in his body, but as soon as Riku's lips reach a specific sensitive part of Sora – the pleasure heightens to levels unknown to the young brunette.

As the older teen begins to gently run his tongue along the hardening erection of Sora's, his hands venture around those thin yet powerful thighs, and above to scan over his petite waste and tight, tanned skin. Clamping his lips around the brunette's end, and swirling his tongue around the tip sends his friend shuddering with the pleasure of his new experience. Savouring the moment, Riku pulls away and sits back up as he runs his hands over Sora's legs once again and begins to push them apart.

Leaning back over the brown haired boy, and placing his arms either side of Sora's shoulders he offers a warming smile as he positions himself.

"This could hurt…" He warns softly, as he receives a blushed nod in reply. Glancing down and using his hand to aid him, he gently pushes his own erection into Sora's entrance. Slight pain shoots through the body of the younger boy as he lifts himself off of the bed slightly to wrap his arms tightly around Riku's naked chest and places his head besides his, taking in short sharp breaths and forcing himself through the pain.

The older of the two just smiles as he feels the warmth of another body pushed against his, not to mention the feeling of being so close to someone so unexpected to him. Slowly at first, he began to thrust – his hips swaying gently in and out, causing as little pain as possible for his friend. Soon enough, the spiky haired boy's pleasure overrules what little pain he feels now but still remains a firm grip around his lover as he feels Riku's hands being placed on his back and trailing up and down his skin. Their moans only grow in volume as the heat builds between their now sweating bodies, their muscles pounding against one another as both climax's draw nearer and nearer with every slight movement of one body against the other.

Catching a glimpse of each other, their gaze is fixed as Sora's expression cries out for his pleasure to reach its spellbinding end. Happy to oblige his dear friend's requests, he forces his last ounces of energy to speed up his actions as Sora tilts his head back against the pillow – his jaw dropping wide as a long, overdue cry of his climax is released, Riku not far behind as his fingers grip tightly around the smaller frame of his friend as his groan of pleasure is muffle into a kiss against said boy's neck, nibbling and sucking until their bodies slowly decrease from their current peak and fall back into a relaxing state.

Panting to regain their breath, Riku slides down onto the sheets beside his sweat ridden friend. Glancing at him, he watches as the brunette's head slowly lolls onto the side to watch him in return, a smirk being mirrored in their lips as their own game comes to an exciting, yet sudden end.


End file.
